You're Beautiful
by Vertigo-36
Summary: Sakura and Naruto share a moment together as friends before Sasuke comes for his bride. sasusaku/narusaku one-sided


What I thinks of when I hear this song. A very sweet portrayal of Sakura's and Naruto's realtionship. Song used: You're Beautiful by James Blunt

disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, nor do I own James Blunt's You're Beautiful.

_

* * *

_

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

"We are who we pretend to be, Naruto…"

"Who do you pretend to be, Sakura-chan?"

"…. For a long time, someone who was easily accepted, by keeping my thoughts to myself. But you inspired me to be more. To be myself. And for that I am thankful"

"(blushing) Sakura-chan…"

"It's true. You…believed in me, even when I hated you, you believed in me."

"…"

"Naruto, I believe that one of your greatest powers is your faith in people, that there's some good in everyone, and I wish, everyday, that I was a little more like you."

"Seriously Sakura. You're making me sound like some kind of God."

"Naruto, if there were more people like you, the world would be a much better place."

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

"You're beautiful!"

"…(smiles) Shut up!"

"You are, Sakura-chan."

"You think Sasuke-kun thinks of me like that?"

"….I- I know he does…"

"(giggles) He has just been so quite lately. (looks out to Konoha, from the top of Hogake Mountain) (sighs) I'm gonna miss this place Naruto."

"Then don't go."

"_Naruto…_"

"I mean it Sakura. How can he just waltz back into your life, and expect you to rearrange it according to him?"

"I love him."

(sigh)"…"

"And he needs to do this, for his clan. If the Uchiha Clan has another chance of leadership, even if it is the Sound village, or now the Fire Village, so be it. He believes he owes this to his clan."

"See he even copied Fire Country's name."

"It 'village', not 'country', Naruto."

"…whatever…"

"Naruto, I'm ready to help him start a better life, because I love him. Do I really need to give another explanation?"

"…no…"

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"What are you thinking about Naruto?"

"When I first saw you."

When Naruto first laid his eyes on Sakura, she was merely seven. She was laying on the playgrounds' floor vigorously rubbing her eyes, trying, but failing to stop the tears from flowing out of her substantial, kaleidoscopic green eyes. Her short, pinkish hair astray, as her bullies pulled at them with each mock. He knew those bullies well, as they've constantly singled him out as well.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"You know what I think?"

"What, Naruto?"

"I think you have a gigantic forehead because it's full of your unmatched intelligence."

"Thanks Naruto….What exactly do you mean by a 'gigantic forehead'?"

"….um…."

"…" (knuckles cracking)

"S-stay back or else I'll scream!"

(minutes later)

"Jeez, you really know how to throw a temper tantrum."

"(clears throat) Would you like to see one again?"

"…"

"Then I suggest you shut the fuck up."

"…"

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"(checking her watch) It's about for me to leave. I wanted to share something big with you, before I left."

"Sakura-chan you're leaving, what news could be bigger than that?"

"I might be (mumbling) pregnant."

"….WHAT?"

"Don't tell anyone! I'm not a hundred percent sure, so I don't want to tell Sasuke-kun yet. But I think I might be."

"…(giving Sakura a shocked look)"

"Yes, we did have sex."

"(covers his ears) I don't want to hear about my two best friends going at it with each other."

"I wasn't gonna give you the details. (blushing) That's just for me to know."

"LA, LA, LA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!

(after calming down)

"Naruto, do you want to be the godfather of my child?"

"….I-I don't…sure…(forced smile)…"

"Thank you! (talking to her stomach) You'll have the coolest godfather ever!"

"I thought you weren't sure."

"I'm not. But I think so."

"…?…"

"It's called a woman's intuition."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

"They're opening the gates, looks like Sasuke's here."

"Yeah…I should get going, and you should come and meet Sasuke-kun, before we leave."

"I can't believe _both_ of my closest friends are leaving…"

"(sighs) Naruto you've made so many new friends."

"But they can't, no won't, take both of your place-"

"Naruto, you are going to become such a great Hokage, you've already shown that during the last three months. You are going to touch the lives of so many people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're a symbol of justice. You're already a hero for many."

"You're putting me on such a high pedestal, Sakura-chan."

"Because you deserve it. Every world needs its heroes, Naruto. They inspire us to be better than we are. And they protect us from the darkness that's just around the corner. You've already saved so many from the darkness within them. If it weren't for you, Sasuke-kun wouldn't be here with us. (sobbing) There I go crying again. I'm going to miss you Naruto."

(hugging her)

"I'll always miss you Sakura-chan." _'I'll always love you…'_

"(sniffing) Be sure to come and visit us. With all construction going on, we might not have a chance to visit Konoha for awhile."

"Sasuke's coming."

(they part)

"(puts a hand on Sakura's cheek) Have a wonderful time. I hope you do."

"(touches the hand on her cheek) You too, Naruto.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

_

* * *

_

I know this story is pure fluff, but I love it. I believe Sakura's and Naruto's relationship is deep.

Please review if you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
